wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wigglepedia Fanon:Let's Wiggle! (video)
'''Let's Wiggle '''is a video released in 1998. It is based on the North American album, and as such, it was only released in America and Canada. Songs #Get Ready To Wiggle #Rock-a-Bye Your Bear #Dorothy the Dinosaur #We're All Friends #Little Brown Ant #Uncle Noah's Ark #Dorothy's Birthday Party #Here Comes a Bear #Henry the Octopus #Silver Bells That Ring In The Night #Poesje Mauw #I Love It When It Rains #Sing a Song of Polly (instrumental) #Bound For South Australia #The Gypsy Rover #I Look In The Mirror #Lechoo Yeladim #Dancing Ride #Whenever I Hear This Music #Fly Through the Air #The Dreaming Song #The Lion and the Unicorn Gallery Let'sWiggle.jpg|Title card File:WiggleTime(1998)6.jpg|"Let's all wiggle, everybody." File:WiggleTime(1998)7.png|The Wiggles File:WiggleTime(1998)8.jpg|Murray and Greg GetReadyToWiggleTVSeries1titlecard1.png GetReadyToWiggleTVSeries1titlecard2.png GetReadyToWiggleTVSeries1titlecard3.jpg|Song title GetReadyToWiggleTVSeries1titlecard4.png File:WiggleTime(1998)10.jpg|Greg File:WiggleTime(1998)11.png|Jeff MurrayPlayingRedStarryGuitarinWiggleTime(re-recording).png|Murray playing Red Starry guitar File:WiggleTime(1998)13.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group File:WiggleTime(1998)14.jpg|"Get Ready To Wiggle" File:WiggleTime(1998)15.png MurrayPlayingRedStarryGuitarinWiggleTime(re-recording)2.jpg|Murray playing Red Starry guitar File:WiggleTime(1998)17.png|Murray, Captain, Dorothy, and Jeff File:WiggleTime(1998)18.png File:WiggleTime(1998)19.png JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard JeffandDorothyinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Jeff and Dorothy File:WiggleTime(1998)22.png|Captain, Dorothy, and Jeff HenryandJeffinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Henry and Jeff AnthonyandHenryinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Anthony and Henry File:WiggleTime(1998)25.png File:WiggleTime(1998)25.png HenryinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Henry the Octopus File:WiggleTime(1998)27.png TheWiggles,CaptainandDorothyinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|The Wiggles, Captain and Dorothy CaptainandDorothyinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Captain and Dorothy CaptainFeatherswordinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Captain Feathersword File:WiggleTime(1998)31.png|The Land Wiggly Group WagsinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Wags the Dog GetReadytoWiggle-1998-2.jpg|Murray, Jeff, Captain and Dorothy File:WiggleTime(1998)34.png|Wags, Murray, Greg, Captain, and Dorothy File:WiggleTime(1998)35.png|Greg, Murray, Captain, Dorothy, and Anthony File:WiggleTime(1998)36.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur File:WiggleTime(1998)37.png TheWigglyGroupinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|The Wiggly Group GetReadytoWiggle-1998-3.jpg|Greg, Murray and Captain DorothyandAnthonyinWiggleTime1998.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony Rock-a-ByeYourBear-1998Prologue.jpg|"We're having a teddy bear picnic. Everybody's brought their favorite bear along. Perhaps you can have a teddy bear picnic at home" Rock-a-ByeYourBear-1998Prologue2.jpg|"We know a song about teddy bears. Can you sing along and do the actions with us?" File:WiggleTime(1998)245.png File:WiggleTime(1998)246.jpg|"Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" File:Rock-a-ByeYourBearTVSeries1titlecard1.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBearTVSeries1titlecard2.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBearTVSeries1titlecard3.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBearTVSeries1titlecard4.jpg|Song title File:Rock-a-ByeYourBearTVSeries1titlecard5.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBearTVSeries1titlecard6.png File:WiggleTime(1998)252.jpg|Jessica and Tara GregSingingRock-a-ByeYourBear-1998.jpg|Greg singing File:WiggleTime(1998)254.png File:WiggleTime(1998)255.png File:WiggleTime(1998)256.png File:WiggleTime(1998)257.jpg|Tara File:WiggleTime(1998)258.png File:WiggleTime(1998)259.png File:WiggleTime(1998)260.png File:WiggleTime(1998)261.png File:WiggleTime(1998)262.png File:WiggleTime(1998)263.png File:WiggleTime(1998)264.jpg|Sian File:WiggleTime(1998)265.png File:WiggleTime(1998)266.jpg|Ceili File:WiggleTime(1998)267.png File:WiggleTime(1998)268.png File:WiggleTime(1998)269.png File:WiggleTime(1998)270.png File:WiggleTime(1998)271.png File:WiggleTime(1998)272.png File:WiggleTime(1998)273.png File:WiggleTime(1998)274.png File:WiggleTime(1998)275.png File:WiggleTime(1998)276.png File:WiggleTime(1998)277.png File:WiggleTime(1998)278.png File:WiggleTime(1998)279.png File:WiggleTime(1998)280.png File:WiggleTime(1998)281.png File:WiggleTime(1998)282.png File:WiggleTime(1998)171.jpg|Anthony introducing "Dorothy the Dinosaur" File:WiggleTime(1998)172.png|"Romp Bomp a Chomp, Romp Bomp a Chomp." File:WiggleTime(1998)173.jpg|Greg and Anthony File:WiggleTime(1998)174.png File:WiggleTime(1998)175.png File:WiggleTime(1998)176.jpg|Dorothy and Greg File:WiggleTime(1998)177.png File:WiggleTime(1998)178.png File:DorothytheDinosaurTVSeries1titlecard1.png File:DorothytheDinosaurTVSeries1titlecard3.jpg|Song title File:DorothytheDinosaurTVSeries1titlecard4.png File:WiggleTime(1998)181.png File:WiggleTime(1998)182.png|Dorothy giggling File:WiggleTime(1998)183.png File:WiggleTime(1998)184.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard File:WiggleTime(1998)185.png File:WiggleTime(1998)186.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy File:WiggleTime(1998)187.jpg|The Dog Catcher File:WiggleTime(1998)188.png File:WiggleTime(1998)189.png File:WiggleTime(1998)190.png|"Now I take it, that's Dorothy the Dinosaur!" File:WiggleTime(1998)191.png File:WiggleTime(1998)192.jpg File:WiggleTime(1998)193.jpg File:WiggleTime(1998)194.png File:WiggleTime(1998)195.png File:WiggleTime(1998)196.jpg|Officer Beaples File:WiggleTime(1998)197.png File:WiggleTime(1998)198.png File:WiggleTime(1998)199.png|Greg, Anthony, Dorothy, and the Dog Catcher File:WiggleTime(1998)200.png|Dorothy, Anthony, the Dog Catcher, and Officer Beeples File:WiggleTime(1998)201.png|"No way!" File:WiggleTime(1998)202.png File:WiggleTime(1998)203.jpg File:WiggleTime(1998)204.png File:WiggleTime(1998)205.png File:WiggleTime(1998)206.png File:WiggleTime(1998)207.png File:WiggleTime(1998)208.png File:WiggleTime(1998)209.png|Anthony, Officer Beaples, Dorothy, the Dog Catcher, and Greg File:WiggleTime(1998)210.png File:WiggleTime(1998)211.png File:WiggleTime(1998)212.jpg|The Wiggles, Dorothy, the Dog Catcher, and Officer Beaples File:WiggleTime(1998)213.png File:WiggleTime(1998)214.png File:WiggleTime(1998)109.jpg|Murray talking about Uncle Noah's ark File:WiggleTime(1998)110.png|The ducks went quack, File:WiggleTime(1998)111.png|the cows went moo. File:WiggleTime(1998)112.png|and the rooster went cock-a-doodle-doo. File:WiggleTime(1998)113.png|The old tom-cat went meow. File:WiggleTime(1998)114.png|The little pig went... File:WiggleTime(1998)115.png|"OINK!" File:WiggleTime(1998)116.png|"How did that little pig go? It went..." File:WiggleTime(1998)117.png|"OINK!" File:WiggleTime(1998)118.png|The goats went baa, baa! File:WiggleTime(1998)119.png|"What else was there on the ark?" File:WiggleTime(1998)120.jpg|Greg as a donkey and Murray File:WiggleTime(1998)121.png|"Some donkeys! Let's see long-ees, donkeys." File:WiggleTime(1998)122.png|"And the donkeys went hee-haw, hee-haw!" File:WiggleTime(1998)123.png|Murray File:WiggleTime(1998)124.png|"Why don't you come on board Uncle Noah's ark with us?" UncleNoah'sArkTVSeries1titlecard1.png UncleNoah'sArkTVSeries1titlecard2.png UncleNoah'sArkTVSeries1titlecard3.jpg|Song title File:WiggleTime(1998)128.jpg File:WiggleTime(1998)129.png File:WiggleTime(1998)130.png File:WiggleTime(1998)131.png File:WiggleTime(1998)132.png File:WiggleTime(1998)133.png File:WiggleTime(1998)134.png File:WiggleTime(1998)135.png|"Biggest rain we've ever had." File:WiggleTime(1998)136.png File:WiggleTime(1998)137.png File:WiggleTime(1998)138.png File:WiggleTime(1998)139.png File:WiggleTime(1998)140.png File:WiggleTime(1998)141.png File:WiggleTime(1998)142.png File:WiggleTime(1998)143.png File:WiggleTime(1998)144.png File:WiggleTime(1998)145.png File:WiggleTime(1998)146.png File:WiggleTime(1998)147.png File:WiggleTime(1998)148.png File:WiggleTime(1998)149.png File:WiggleTime(1998)150.png File:WiggleTime(1998)151.png|"But what about the unicorn?" File:WiggleTime(1998)152.png File:WiggleTime(1998)153.png File:WiggleTime(1998)154.png File:WiggleTime(1998)415.jpg|"Dorothy's Birthday Party" File:Dorothy'sBirthdayPartyTVSeries1titlecard1.png File:Dorothy'sBirthdayPartyTVSeries1titlecard2.png File:Dorothy'sBirthdayPartyTVSeries1titlecard3.png File:Dorothy'sBirthdayPartyTVSeries1titlecard4.png File:Dorothy'sBirthdayPartyTVSeries1titlecard5.jpg|Song title File:Dorothy'sBirthdayPartyTVSeries1titlecard6.png File:Dorothy'sBirthdayPartyTVSeries1titlecard7.png File:WiggleTime(1998)421.jpg|The Early Wiggly Group File:WiggleTime(1998)422.jpg File:WiggleTime(1998)423.jpg|The Professional Wiggly Group File:WiggleTime(1998)424.jpg File:WiggleTime(1998)425.png File:WiggleTime(1998)426.png File:WiggleTime(1998)427.jpg|Emma, Henry, Captain, and Anthony File:WiggleTime(1998)428.png|Emma, Dorothy, Anthony, Jeff, Henry, and Sian File:WiggleTime(1998)429.jpg|Captain Feathersword File:WiggleTime(1998)430.png File:WiggleTime(1998)431.jpg|Henry and Emma File:WiggleTime(1998)432.jpg|Emma, Henry, and Jeff File:WiggleTime(1998)433.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends File:WiggleTime(1998)434.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group File:WiggleTime(1998)435.png File:WiggleTime(1998)436.jpg|Wags and Anthony File:WiggleTime(1998)437.jpg|Wags and Jessica File:WiggleTime(1998)438.png|Jessica, Wags, and Clare File:WiggleTime(1998)439.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing File:WiggleTime(1998)440.png File:WiggleTime(1998)441.jpg|Murray playing red Starry Guitar File:WiggleTime(1998)442.png File:WiggleTime(1998)443.jpg File:WiggleTime(1998)444.png File:WiggleTime(1998)445.png File:WiggleTime(1998)446.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group File:WiggleTime(1998)447.png File:WiggleTime(1998)448.png File:WiggleTime(1998)449.png File:WiggleTime(1998)450.png File:WiggleTime(1998)451.jpg|Joseph and Emma File:WiggleTime(1998)452.png File:WiggleTime(1998)453.png File:WiggleTime(1998)454.jpg|Cassandra File:WiggleTime(1998)455.png File:WiggleTime(1998)456.png File:WiggleTime(1998)457.png File:WiggleTime(1998)458.jpg|The Wiggly Group HereComesABear-1998Prologue.jpg|Greg introducing "Here Comes a Bear" File:WiggleTime(1998)42.png File:WiggleTime(1998)43.png File:WiggleTime(1998)44.png File:WiggleTime(1998)45.png File:WiggleTime(1998)46.png TheAwakeWigglesinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|The Awake Wiggles File:HereComesaBearTVSeries1titlecard1.png File:HereComesaBearTVSeries1titlecard2.png File:HereComesaBearTVSeries1titlecard3.png File:HereComesaBearTVSeries1titlecard4.jpg|Song title File:HereComesaBearTVSeries1titlecard5.png File:HereComesaBearTVSeries1titlecard6.png AnthonySingingHereComesaBear-1998.jpg|Anthony singing File:WiggleTime(1998)52.png File:WiggleTime(1998)53.png File:WiggleTime(1998)54.png File:WiggleTime(1998)55.png File:WiggleTime(1998)56.png File:WiggleTime(1998)57.png File:WiggleTime(1998)58.png File:WiggleTime(1998)59.png File:WiggleTime(1998)60.png File:WiggleTime(1998)61.png TheWigglesGrowling.jpg|The Wiggles growling JeffasanOctopusinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Jeff as an octopus HenrytheOctopus-1998Prologue.jpg HenrytheOctopus-1998Video.jpg|"Henry the Octopus" HenrytheOctopusTVSeries1titlecard1.png HenrytheOctopusTVSeries1titlecard2.png HenrytheOctopusTVSeries1titlecard3.png HenrytheOctopusTVSeries1titlecard4.png HenrytheOctopusTVSeries1titlecard5.png HenrytheOctopusTVSeries1titlecard6.png HenrytheOctopusTVSeries1titlecard7.jpg|Song title TheFishettesinWiggleTime1998.jpg|The Fishettes TheWigglesandHenryinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|The Wiggles and Henry GregSingingHenrytheOctopus-1998.jpg|Greg singing JoeyinWiggleTime1998.jpg|Joey YellowCatfish.jpg|Yellow catfish JeffPlayingAccordioninWiggleTime1998.jpg|Jeff playing accordion MurrayandCassietheCatfish.jpg|Murray and Cassie playing their guitars TomthePurpleTrout.jpg|Tom the Purple Trout TootToot!540.jpg|Silver Bells That Ring In The Night File:WiggleTime(1998)313.png|"That's great, Emma. That's great, too, Jessie." File:WiggleTime(1998)314.png|"We're doing paintings using droppers." File:WiggleTime(1998)315.jpg|Emma, Jeff, and Jessica File:WiggleTime(1998)316.png|Jeff's blue paint dropper File:WiggleTime(1998)317.jpg|"I Love It When It Rains" ILoveItWhenItRainsTVSeries1titlecard1.png ILoveItWhenItRainsTVSeries1titlecard2.png ILoveItWhenItRainsTVSeries1titlecard3.png ILoveItWhenItRainsTVSeries1titlecard4.png ILoveItWhenItRainsTVSeries1titlecard5.jpg|Song title File:WiggleTime(1998)318.png File:WiggleTime(1998)319.jpg File:WiggleTime(1998)320.png File:WiggleTime(1998)321.png File:WiggleTime(1998)322.png File:WiggleTime(1998)323.png File:WiggleTime(1998)324.png File:WiggleTime(1998)325.png File:WiggleTime(1998)326.png File:WiggleTime(1998)327.png File:WiggleTime(1998)328.png File:WiggleTime(1998)329.png File:WiggleTime(1998)330.jpg|Emma hugging her teddy bear File:WiggleTime(1998)331.jpg|Jessie hugging her teddy bear File:WiggleTime(1998)332.jpg|Jessie and Sian hugging their teddy bears WheneverIHearThisMusic-1998.jpg WheneverIHearThisMusicTVSeries1titlecard1.png WheneverIHearThisMusicTVSeries1titlecard2.png WheneverIHearThisMusicTVSeries1titlecard3.jpg|Song title WheneverIHearThisMusicTVSeries1titlecard4.png File:WiggleTime(1998)218.png File:WiggleTime(1998)219.png File:WiggleTime(1998)220.png File:WiggleTime(1998)221.png File:WiggleTime(1998)222.png WiggleTime(1998)223.jpg|The Wiggles turning their heads File:WiggleTime(1998)224.png File:WiggleTime(1998)225.png File:WiggleTime(1998)226.png File:WiggleTime(1998)227.png File:WiggleTime(1998)228.png File:WiggleTime(1998)229.png File:WiggleTime(1998)230.png YummyYummy(1998)95.jpg|The Dreaming Song Category:Wigglepedia Fanon Category:1998 Category:1998 DVDs Category:Fanmade pages Category:Fanmade videos Category:Fanmade